Ardo lwi: Ardas Augenblicke
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Kleine Momente in den großen Wogen der Zeit.
1. I,1: Mein Liebstes

Wahrscheinlich hätte sich Elrond nie träumen lassen, dass seine große Liebe so unverhofft in sein Leben stolperte. Der Krieg in Eregion war vorbei, Imladris gerettet, wieder aufgebaut und schöner denn je. Und nun stand sie dort in seinem Garten und bewunderte die Blumen: Celebrían, Tochter Galadriels. Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt, noch stand er still und bewunderte schweigend diese unschätzbare Kostbarkeit. So schön war sie, dass er gar nicht glauben mochte, dass diese Augenblicke tatsächlich die Realität waren. Wie hatte die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes nur solch einen Schatz verbergen können, ohne dass er von seiner Kostbarkeit gewusst hatte?

* * *

Diese Sammlung war einmal ein Beitrag zu einem Projekt. Leider weiß ich weder den Titel des Projekts, noch habe ich einen Link dazu. Noch weiß ich überhaupt, wie das funktioniert hat. Wie ich das aus meinem Dokument rekonstruiere, hat man sich anscheinend ein Bündel an Charakteren gesucht, die paarig angeordnet und dann bestimmten Themengebieten zugeordnet. Bei mir ergab das diese Liste:

Liste für Thema 1: Romantik  
Elrond – Celebrían  
Gil-galad – Elros  
Celebrían – Maedhros  
Maedhros – Maglor  
Elros – Elrond  
Maglor – Gil-galad

Liste für Thema 2: Abenteuer  
Elrond – Gil-galad  
Gil-galad – Maedhros  
Celebrían – Elros  
Maedhros – Celebrían  
Elros – Maglor  
Maglor – Elrond

Liste für Thema 3: Angst bzw. Schmerz/Trost  
Elrond – Maglor  
Gil-galad – Celebrían  
Celebrían – Elrond  
Maedhros – Elros  
Elros – Gil-galad  
Maglor – Maedhros

Liste für Thema 4: Mystery bzw. Übernatürlich bzw. Fantasy  
Elrond – Maedhros  
Gil-galad – Elrond  
Celebrían – Maglor  
Maedhros – Gil-galad  
Elros – Celebrían  
Maglor – Elros

Liste für Thema 5: Humor  
Elrond – Elros  
Gil-galad – Maglor  
Celebrían – Gil-galad  
Maedhros – Elrond  
Elros – Maedhros  
Maglor – Celebrían


	2. I,2: Die Nachtigall des Königs

Da hat der Junge also geheiratet. Das wird Elrond sicher sehr freuen, wenn er das hört. Aber halt, ich sollte Elros keinen Jungen nennen, er ist ein König wie ich: Tar-Minyatur. Lómelinde muss eine wirklich besondere Frau sein, wenn sie jemanden wie Elros für sich begeistern kann. Ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen, ihr Naturell würde mich sehr interessieren. Lieblich oder wild? Lebhaft oder ruhig? Zumindest ist gewiss, dass sie sehr einzigartig ist, anders kann es ja nicht sein. Irgendwie kann ich mir Elros dennoch nicht mit einer Frau an seiner Seite vorstellen, aber nun denn. So kam es eben!


	3. I,3: Kann die Zukunft Liebe bringen?

Die lieben Kleinen, Makalaures Söhne. Dass sie adoptiert sind, hat für ihn nie eine Rolle gespielt.

Nun werden sie allmählich erwachsen. Kann die Zukunft Liebe bringen? Kann _ich_ ihnen überhaupt eine sichere Zukunft geben? Werden sie heiraten und Kinder haben? Ich wünsche es ihnen so sehr!

Ich frage mich, welche Frauen ihr Herz erobern werden. Werden sie von hoher Geburt sein? Werden sie sich ähneln, so, wie sich die Zwillinge ähneln? Irgendwie ist es eine sonderbare Vorstellung einer Frau an der Seite der Kleinen …

Ich kann ihnen nur eines wünschen: dass sie mehr Glück im Leben haben werden als ich.


	4. I,4: Kleiner Singvogel

Mag hier, am Ende, alles verloren sein? Wir sind die letzten beiden der Feanorer, mein kleiner Singvogel und ich. Unser einstiger Glanz ist vergessen, unser Reichtum verloren.

Einst sanken meinem kleinen Singvogel die Frauen zu Füßen, wenn er zu singen begann. Er mochte das sehr, diese verklärte Romantik, die er auch in seinen Liedern besang. Heute singt seine Harfe andere Lieder, melancholischere … Noch manchmal wirft die eine oder andere _elleth_ ihm kokette Blicke zu, wenn er singt. Jene kleine Waldelbin da, Imariel, sie scheint ihn zu mögen. Aber wird mein kleiner Singvogel überhaupt noch die Liebe einer Frau fühlen können?


	5. I,5: Ansichtsfragen

Der Tag war schön und sonnig, und die Zwillinge hatten beschlossen, die Wälder Ossiriands unsicher zu machen. Im Schatten einer alten Eiche fanden sie schließlich Rast.

„Wir werden langsam erwachsen", begann Elros.

„Seltsamer Gedanke, oder?", erwiderte Elrond. „Ich fühle mich noch gar nicht so!"

„Neulich haben unsere Onkel sich darüber unterhalten, ob wir vielleicht heiraten werden."

Elros lachte auf. „So ein absurder Gedanke!"

„Absurd vielleicht nicht, aber es ist schwer vorstellbar."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass mir jemand wichtiger sein kann als du, Bruder. Und eines ist sicher: Niemals wird eine Frau zwischen uns stehen!"

Elrond lächelte. „Ja, niemals."


	6. I,6: Starthilfen

Mein lieber Bruder, dass du einmal den Kuppler geben wirst, hätte ich nie von dir gedacht. Ja, Findecános Blick, als er Elloth sah, war äußerst erheiternd, ich erinnere mich noch gut. Aber dass du diesen kleinen Keim dann auch noch am Leben erhältst …! Immer wieder kleine Treffen zwischen den beiden, wie zufällig und doch von dir initiiert.

Und jetzt … Die beiden haben doch tatsächlich geheiratet und nun wurde ihnen ihr kleiner Sohn Ereinion geboren, der Sohn der Könige. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass Elloth sich doch eines Tages für Findecáno erwärmen könnte? Was aus solch einem kleinen Keim erwachsen kann!


	7. II,1: Waffenbrüder

Gemeinsam standen sie auf einer Anhöhe, in weithin scheinenden Rüstungen, damit jeder sie gut sehen konnte: Der Hohe König und sein Herold.

Die Orks waren nicht mehr fern, ein schwarzer, wilder Haufen geifernder Kreaturen. Sie johlten und schrien und brannten darauf, sie zu zerreißen, doch der Hohe König und sein Herold waren die Ruhe in Person.

„Ein weiteres Mal ziehen Aeglos und Nahtanár gemeinsam in den Kampf", sagte Gil-galad lächelnd.

Elrond erwiderte das herausfordernde Lächeln seines Freundes. „Ein weiteres Mal werden wir sie das Fürchten lehren!"

Gil-galad reckte seinen Speer gen Himmel. „So muss es sein und nicht anders. Angriff!"


	8. II,2: Abenteuerliche Besuche

Der kleine Ereinion liebte diese Tage, an denen Maedhros, der Freund seines Vaters Fingon, sie in Dor-lómin besuchte. Er war schon ganz aufgeregt. Bestimmt würde es wieder fürchterlich spannend werden, da war er sich sicher! Maedhros konnte immer so wunderbare Geschichten erzählen.

Und dann endlich war es soweit. Endlich war Maedhros da!

„Geschichtenonkel!" Stürmisch fiel der Junge dem großen, rothaarigen Noldo um den Hals.

Dieser lachte. „Du kleiner Mann bist ja ganz schön gewachsen!"

„Jagen wir heute wieder Drachen im Garten?!", fragte Ereinion enthusiastisch.

„Aber sicher!"

„Juchu!" Und schon stürmte der kleine Sohn der Könige los, ein imaginäres Heldenschwert schwingend.


	9. II,3: Alte Geschichten 1

Viel erzählte mir mein Gemahl bereits über die Abenteuer, die er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder bestanden hatte. Es ist solch ein Jammer, dass ich Elros Tar-Minyatur nie kennen lernen durfte. Ich frage mich, wie er wohl war … War er meinem Gemahl tatsächlich so ähnlich, wie alle behaupten? Elrond bestreitet es immer wieder.

Aber eines ist gewiss: Sie waren sehr tapfer. Wenn ich daran denke, was sie alles auf sich nahmen, um Maglor wieder zu finden! Es ehrt mich, mit solch einem Mann verheiratet zu sein, der so viel auf sich nahm für jene, die er liebte. Elros war gewiss ebenso!


	10. II,4: Alte Geschichten 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Ebenso berichtete mir mein Gemahl viel über seine Ziehväter. Er hat sie sehr geliebt, viele schöne Erinnerungen besitzt er an die Zeit mit ihnen. Zweifelsohne war es wohl ein Abenteuer für sich, mit zwei der Söhne Feanors zu leben. Wie mir berichtet wurde, gab es anscheinend jeden Tag etwas Neues zu erleben, etwas Neues zu entdecken. Besonders mit Maedhros muss es sicherlich nicht immer leicht gewesen zu sein. Und doch verdankt mein Gemahl auch ihm so viel. Der älteste Feanorer durchlebte Höhen und Tiefen, und doch lehrte er meinen Gemahl so viel über das Leben, das er nie wieder vergaß./span/p 


	11. II,5: Kinderfragen 1

Kleine Kinder können sehr anstrengend sein. Maglor konnte nicht nur von den Noldor singen, sondern auch von solchen Plagen des täglichen Lebens.

Elros war nicht immer leicht im Umgang, es stellte sich Tag für Tag als neues Abenteuer heraus, ihn zu bändigen. Natürlich war er lieb und meinte es stets gut, doch manchmal meinte er es nun einmal zu gut.

Wenn Maglor daran dachte, wie viele Meilen er wohl schon gelaufen war, um Elros seine Hausschuhe hinterzutragen … Eine Wanderung durch Beleriand dagegen war ein Kinderspiel! Einmal ganz von den vielen Fragen nach dem „Warum?" abgesehen.

Manchmal mochte Maglor darüber verzweifeln.


	12. II,6: Kinderfragen 2

Noch schlimmer wurde es, wenn besagte Kinder im Doppelpack auftraten, und am allerschlimmsten war es, wenn sie so anstrengend waren wie Maglors kleine Halbelbenzwillinge. Denn Elros war ja immerhin niemals ohne seinen Bruder Elrond zu denken!

Maglor erfreute es zwar durchaus, dass sein kleiner Elrond schon im zartesten Alter eine große Hilfsbereitschaft hatte erkennen lassen, doch manchmal wurde es doch recht anstrengend, dem Jungen dabei zu helfen, all die Tiere zu pflegen, die er nach Hause brachte. Elrond konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ein anderes Wesen litt.

Manchmal fragte sich Maglor, warum er nicht schon längst graue Haare hatte …


	13. III,1: Wo bist du?

Wo bist du nur, Onkel?

Beleriand ist nicht mehr, wir haben ein neues Heim in Lindon. Es würde dir gefallen, denn einst war hier Ossiriand. Mein Bruder und ich haben gehofft, dass du von uns hörst, wo auch immer du bist, dass du so wieder zu uns findest.

Doch nichts geschah.

Wir suchten dich landauf und landab, wahrscheinlich jeden Winkel des Nordens Mittelerdes untersuchten wir, um dich zu finden.

Nichts, das Land war leer, keine Spur war zu finden.

Ich habe Angst um dich, Onkel. Wo bist du denn nur? Was ist dir zugestoßen? Kann ich dich überhaupt noch finden?


	14. III,2: Ein Licht im Dunkeln

Lange dauert die Belagerung an, sie zermürbt uns alle, besonders mich, der ich der Hohe König bin und für alle stark sein muss.

Doch sehe ich zu meinem Herold, sehe ich ein Licht im Dunkel Mordors. Fast tagtäglich schreibt er seiner geliebten Celebrían, ich habe kaum genügend Boten, um alle Briefe halbwegs zeitnah zu verschicken. Wahrscheinlich sieht sich Celebrían hin und wieder einem riesigen Berg Briefe gegenüber. Wenn sie auf Elronds Briefe antwortet, scheinen für ihn all die Schrecken des Krieges und des Schwarzen Landes. Er lebt förmlich auch.

Vielleicht weiß er gar nicht, wie sehr das uns allen hilft.


	15. III,3: Abschiedsworte

Elrond hätte niemals geglaubt, dass es hier stehen würde, an den Grauen Anfurten und mit Celebrían in seinen Armen, trauernd, dass sie Abschied von ihm nehmen musste.

„Gibt es wirklich keinen anderen Weg, _indo-ninya_?", fragte er leise, obgleich er die Antwort doch eigentlich schon wusste.

„Nein …" Celebrían klang bedauernd; auch sie wollte all das hier nicht. „Aber es wird kein Abschied für immer sein. Eines Tages werden wir uns wieder sehen und die Sonne wird wieder für uns beide aufgehen. Erinnerst du dich, was wir uns einst versprachen?"

„Für immer dein, für immer mein."

„Für immer dein, für immer mein …"


	16. III,4: Hilfreiche Ideen?

Elros hatte natürlich schon längt bemerkt, dass sein Onkel Maedhros hin und wieder nicht ganz so gut gelaunt schien, wie der kleine Junge es gern hätte.

Also hatte er sich mit seinem Bruder Elrond zusammengesetzt und überlegt. An manchen Tagen schien es, als habe Maedhros Schmerzen in seinem schlimmen Arm, und das schien ihn unglücklich zu machen. Also musste es wohl an den Schmerzen liegen. Elrond hatte in den Heilkundebüchern von Onkel Maedhros etwas gefunden, das vielleicht helfen könnte und das wollten sie nun testen.

Elros strahlte seinen Onkel breit an. „Guck mal, wir haben was für deinen schlimmen Arm!"


	17. III,5: Verlorene Hoffnungen

Elros Tar-Minyatur war tot, gestorben im hohen Alter, ein Ereignis, das nicht nur Númenor betraf. Besonders, weil sein Freund Elrond am meisten unter diesem Verlust litt, war es auch eine Angelegenheit für den Hohen König Gil-galad.

Er hatte Elrond viel Trost in diesen Tagen zusprechen müssen, er war völlig am Ende über den Verlust seines Bruders. Gil-galad konnte ihn verstehen, denn er wusste, wie viel Elros seinem Freund bedeutet hatte. Auch ihm war er sehr ans Herz gewachsen, auch er vermisste ihn.

Ohne Elros war die Welt so viel ärmer dran, niemand würde ihm wohl je das Wasser reichen können.


	18. III,6: Eideswahn

Bruder, mein Bruder! Wo gingst du hin? Wo gingen wir alle hin? Welchen Weg schlugen wir da ein? Ein Weg getränkt mit Blut, gepflastert mit Leichen. Ein Zeitalter prägten wir, doch wir selbst fanden nur Tod und Wahn.

Nun bist du fort, für immer. Das Ewige Dunkel erwartet dich, denn unseren Eid konnten wir nicht einlösen. Welch Schande, welch Schmach!

Ich erinnere mich Tag um Tag deines letzten Blickes. Der Wahn, der aus deinen tiefen, grauen Augen sprach, erinnerte mich nur allzu sehr an meinen eigenen Wahn, eine Seuche, die uns alle ergriffen hatte.

Einsam bin ich nun. Für immer.


	19. IV,1: Welch Fluch!

Manchmal fragte sich Maedhros, warum er nur immer so nachgiebig war. Aber wenn diese verfluchten Bengel ihn auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise (und sie wussten genau, wie) ansahen, dann konnte er ihren großen Kinderaugen einfach nicht wiederstehen. Verflucht!

„Onkel Maedhros?!", bettelte Elrond.

Da, genau dieser Blick war es!

„Erzählst du uns eine Gute Nacht Geschichte?", setzte Elros hinzu.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

„Sonst können wir nicht schlafen."

„Und du kannst doch immer so gut erzählen."

„Lies uns aus dem Roverandom vor, das ist toll!"

Maedhros seufzte und gab es auf. Er hatte den Zwillingen noch nie etwas abschlagen können.


	20. IV,2: Freundschaften

Freundschaften waren hoch zu schätzen. Für Gil-galads Dafürhalten war das zu wenigen bewusst. Ihm jedenfalls war allzeit geläufig, welch guten und treuen Freund er in Elrond gefunden hatte.

Besonders er, der Hohe König, wusste dies zu schätzen. Die meisten seiner Untergebenen begegneten ihm allzeit mit Respekt und Hochachtung, doch blieben sie alle auf Distanz. Er war der Hohe König der Exil-Noldor, er allein herrschte über dieses Land.

Wie angenehm es da war, zumindest einen zu haben, der hinter die Maske des Hohen Königs sah, der den Elb dahinter kannte. Gil-galad konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie froh er darüber tatsächlich war.


	21. IV,3: Verschollen

Es gibt Geheimnisse und Mysterien in dieser Welt, auf die niemand eine Antwort weiß. Der Verbleib Maglors ist solch ein Geheimnis, eines, das meinen Gemahl sehr beschäftigt. Er redet nur selten darüber, doch ich weiß, dass er sehr oft darüber nachdenkt. Ob er ihn überhaupt noch finden könnte.

Ich kenne darauf keine Antwort, nicht einmal meine Mutter kann diese Frage beantworten.

Mein Gemahl versuchte schon zahlreiche Male, seinen Onkel, wie er Maglor immer nennt, zu finden, doch nie waren diese Suchen von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen.

Wer weiß, wo Maglor ist? Vielleicht will er verschollen bleiben, verschollen im Nebel der Zeit?


	22. IV,4: Geschichtenonkel

„Maedhros kommt! Maedhros kommt!", jubilierte der kleine Prinz. „Er erzählt mir bestimmt wieder so viele tolle Geschichten!"

Ereinion war völlig aus dem Häuschen über den Besuch des Vetters und besten Freundes seines Vaters.

„Geschichtenonkel!" Begeistert stürmte Ereinion dem großen Elb entgegen und war so ungestüm, dass er ihn beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Maedhros lachte und hob den Jungen hoch. „Na, du kleiner Mann."

„Ich werd' bestimmt eines Tages so groß wie du!", war sich Ereinion sicher. „Erzählst du mir wieder Geschichten?"

„Aber natürlich!" Maedhros lachte. „Was willst du denn hören?"

„Von Findecáno und Maitimo, die mag ich am liebsten!"


	23. IV,5: Das Leid der Damen

Wie wird sie sein, die Frau, die mein Bruder heiraten wird? Wobei natürlich erst einmal die Frage besteht, ob er überhaupt jemals heiraten wird. Sonderbarer Bruder, den ich da habe.

Da wird die Frau, die sein Interesse für sie wecken kann, schon besonderes sein müssen, nahezu ein Unikat. Und sie muss in erster Linie Geduld haben, er ist nicht immer leicht im Umgang.

Diese armen Frauen … Denn ich weiß ja, dass die eine oder andere bereits ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hat.

Vielleicht könnte es eine Frau geben, die all das auf sich vereint. Galadriels Tochter soll wahrlich einzigartig sein.


	24. IV,6: Durch Eis und Pein

Ceomons Ankunft hatte meinen Bruder und mich auf die Idee gebracht, dass wir auch Onkel Maglor wieder finden können. Uns war egal, dass es tiefster Winter war.

Warum wir ausgerechnet im Norden nach ihm suchen mussten, ist mir schleierhaft. Der Norden, ausgerechnet im Winter! Reiner Wahnsinn. Aber das wissen wir erst jetzt. Natürlich gerieten wir in einen Schneesturm, doch glücklicher Weise fanden uns einige Lossoth, bauten uns ein Schneehaus und gaben uns alles, um den Winter zu überstehen.

Jetzt sitzen wir hier, bangend, denn etwas ist im Dunkeln dort draußen, etwas Großes und Gefährliches. Etwas Tödliches.

Doch was ist es?


	25. V,1: Kleider machen Leute

Elros hatte eine ganz und gar nicht königliche aber dafür umso unterhaltsamere Idee.

„Lass uns unsere Kleidung tauschen", schlug er wie ein kleiner Junge grinsend vor. „Dann bist du für einen Tag König von Númenor."

Elrond war skeptisch. „Meinst du, dass das nicht auffällt?", gab er zu bedenken.

Elros winkte ab. „Nicht einmal Lómelinde, kann uns beide unterscheiden, wenn sie nicht aufpasst. Von deinen Neffen ganz zu schweigen."

Wenn es klappte, würde es sicher unterhaltsam werden. „Na dann!"

Also tauschten die Brüder für einen Tag die Rollen. Ganz spontan war nun Elros Gil-galads Herold und Elrond der König von Númenor.


	26. V,2: Ein Brief an den Hohen König

_Aran Meneltyalda_ ,

ich richte Euch meine Grüße aus und komme Eurer Bitte nach, etwas über Elrond und Elros zu berichten.

Die beiden sind nicht zu trennen, immer wollen sie alles gemeinsam machen. Wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass kaum jemand hier sie auseinander halten kann.

Sie haben viele Gemeinsamkeiten, wie es wohl sein sollte. Neulich kamen sie auf die Idee, den „schlimmen Arm" meines Bruders pflegen zu wollen, weil sie dachten, er habe Schmerzen. Es war lieb gemeint von ihnen, und es rührte Maitimo wohl durchaus an, doch der Nutzen fiel darüber hinaus freilich recht gering aus.

In Freundschaft

Maglor Makalaure


	27. V,3: Wie kleine Jungen

Sauron war niedergeworfen worden, der Letzte Bund hatte gesiegt. Doch für Elrond war dies kein Sieg. Gil-galad, sein Freund, war tot.

Celebrían wusste, wie sehr ihr Liebster darunter litt, dabei liebte sie es doch so sehr, wenn er fröhlich war.

„Erzähl mir von dir und dem König", forderte sie ihn daher auf, um ihn etwas aufzuheitern.

Er schmunzelte. „Er wurde immer wütend, wenn ich ihn _Aran Meneltyalda_ nannte, also machte ich es erst recht. Es machte fürchterlich viel Spaß!"

Celebrían kicherte.

„Du bist gemein!", rief sie aus.

„Gar nicht! Wir haben uns nur hin und wieder geneckt."

„Wie kleine Jungen!"


	28. V,4: Ein Sommertag 1

Elrond war langweilig. Vielleicht hatte Onkel Maedhros für ihn Zeit. Auf einen Versuch kam es zumindest an!

Zaghaft klopfte er an Maedhros' Tür. Der Noldo machte auf.

„Nanu, wen haben wir denn da? Was möchtest du denn?"

„Mir ist langweilig!", verkündete Elrond. „Spielst du mit mir?"

Maedhros zögerte. „Hat denn mein Bruder keine Zeit für dich? Oder Elros?"

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und Elros will nur seine öden Bücher lesen."

Maedhros lächelte. „Na, da denke ich, dass ich etwas machen kann."

„Juchu!"

„Was willst du denn machen?"

„Raus gehen!"

Elros würde noch vor Neid erblassen, wenn er davon erfuhr!


	29. V,5: Ein Sommertag 2

Elrond war ein Langweiler, konnte nicht einmal in Ruhe lesen! Elros war eingeschnappt.

Natürlich hörte er, wie sein Bruder draußen umher toppte, doch er war zu stolz, um ebenfalls nach draußen zu gehen.

Hin und wieder wanderte sein Blick von seinem Kinderbuch ganz wie von selbst zum Fenster. Schnell sah er wieder weg.

Irgendwie nagte es an ihm, dass sein Bruder jetzt mit Onkel Maedhros spielte, und ihn überhaupt erst dazu hatte bewegen können.

Sollte er doch mit hinausgehen? Nein!

Oder doch?

Elros legte das Buch zur Seite. Kosten würde es ja sicher nichts. Er schloss sich seinem Bruder an.


	30. V,6: Vor langer Zeit

Manchmal, wenn ich meine Kinder beim Spielen beobachte, frage ich mich, wie ein Sohn Feanors wohl in seiner Kindheit gewesen sein mochte. Nur wenig Gutes hört man auch heute noch über sie, doch ich habe Elrond geheiratet, und da war es wohl eine notwendige Konsequenz, dass sich mein Bild über die Feanorer änderte.

Es fällt mir schwer, mir Maglor als kleinen Jungen vorzustellen, so klein wie meine Söhne. Wird er genauso gern Verstecken gespielt haben? Wird er ebenso seine Mutter geliebt und seinen Vater bewundert haben? Wird er ebenso gern Streiche gespielt haben?

Gewiss doch, das wird er getan haben.


End file.
